


Good For You

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, F/M, Gen, Mixed Emotions, Post-Year That Never Was, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack returns from the Year That Never Was to find that Gwen is engaged to Rhys, he has some mixed feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

Rhys had proposed while he’d been away; that was surprising. The way Gwen played fast and loose with her relationship, Jack had half expected her loyal boyfriend to give up, cut his losses and just dump her. Instead, they were going to be married.

What would that mean for the rest of the team? Would Gwen want more time off? Would the happy couple decide to start a family? Children and Torchwood weren’t a good mix. Besides, he’d only just got back to his team, and already it looked like he might lose one of his friends, the little band that had become the nearest thing he had to a family. He didn’t think he’d be able to accept that; after seeing what happened to them during the year, he wanted, needed, to keep them near, where he could protect them. Losing even one of them was a terrifying prospect.

But they’d survived his absence, they were all okay, and now Gwen had a chance at the kind of life Jack wished he could have: a home, a partner, maybe even children. Instead of feeling crushed that he’d missed such an important event in her life by chasing after the Doctor, he should be happy for her, even though she didn’t seem all that happy for herself.

“Wow. Gwen Cooper, getting married. Good for you.” And even if he didn’t sound as enthusiastic as he wanted to, he meant every word.

The End


End file.
